


Не по правилам

by amehs



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Angst, Demons, Devils, F/F, Fantasy, Friendship, Gender or Sex Swap, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Wings
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amehs/pseuds/amehs
Summary: Доверять, дружить и тем более влюбляться — совершенно не по правилам ада. Как жаль, что Кармен игнорирует правила.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & OC, Beelzebub/OC
Kudos: 3





	1. Падение

Кармен смотрит на горящую церковь уже несколько минут, не в силах оторваться.

Её внимание на самом деле привлёк не пожар и даже не обвалившийся потолок — такое случается, не каждую церковь возможно спасти — и даже больше чем наполовину сгоревший крест особых чувств не вызвал. Нет, всё это нормально, огонь убивает древние здания, чтобы их заменили новыми; ненормально — крики, которые слышит только Кармен.

Она уверена, что никто больше не слышит, потому что, во-первых, это полузаброшенный перекрёсток какой-то деревни, во-вторых – крики у неё внутри. Она чувствует их грудью, сердцем, всем телом, каждой его клеткой, и стоит, пытаясь заставить себя отвернуться и уйти, как поступила бы любая достойная ангелица на её месте, но что-то удерживает здесь.

Ещё один крик, стон — и звон, уже настоящий, Кармен слышит его не внутри себя. Наверное, чаша со святой водой упала. Одна из.

Крик.

Стон.

Крик.

Удары в дверь изнутри.

Топот собственных шагов Кармен.

Она подлетает к главному входу, не в силах больше ни слушать, ни заставить себя уйти, и беспомощно дёргает внушительных размеров дверные ручки. Заперто надёжным ангельским замком, такой может снять только архангел или приближённая.

А она приближённая.

Поэтому Кармен прикладывает обе ладони к массивным узорчатым дверям и что-то шепчет, пока не слышит тихий щёлк. Внутри уже не кричат, но и не ждут у двери, она это чувствует; врывается в церковь, сбивая одну из дверей, и быстро оглядывается по сторонам, стараясь игнорировать жар, моментально ударивший в лицо.

Посреди огня Кармен находит чью-то фигуру, свернувшуюся в попытке защититься чёрными крыльями.

Святая вода, разлившаяся чуть ранее, уже расползлась лужей по полу — невероятно притягательной для Кармен и столь же невероятно губительной для найденной ею демонессы; она не особо думает, когда кидается к ней, хватает на руки, не обращая внимание на искры у лица и подбирающееся пламя — главное, что теперь та спасена.

...На следующее утро её прямо из лондонской квартиры забирают наверх.

— Я ожидал от тебя лучшего, Стоун.

— Суд над демонессами проводит ад, кем вы себя возомнили? — пылко возражает Кармен, даже забывая, что говорит с начальством. — Я почувствовала каждого из вас, каждого ангела, приложившего к этому руку — знаешь, сколько я насчитала? Вас было шесть. Шестеро на одну демонессу, запертую в горящей церкви, полной святой воды! Это ад должен быть способен на подлые поступки, а не-

— Достаточно, Стоун, — перебивает её Гавриил, поправляет нервно костюм. — Ты даже не знаешь, что это была за демонесса. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что заслужила наказание. 

— Что, сожжёте меня в адском пламени за то, что я против напрасных смертей? — огрызается ангелица, но сердце стучит громко, она слышит, и ей правда страшно. Рай не щадит.

— Нет, ты не умрёшь. По крайней мере, полностью.

Кармен готова поклясться, что его улыбка в этот момент весьма садистская.

Когда её подводят к столпу пламени, она съёживается неосознанно, пытается закрыться крыльями, но ей не позволяют этого сделать, и будто невидимые силы удерживают её от последней попытки защититься. Кармен смотрит на пламя, на Гавриила и его приспешников, в её взгляде сплошное непонимание; она делает шаг вперёд, но тут же отпрыгивает, натыкаясь на сдерживающие её сзади руки.

— Ты вроде говорил, я не умру.

— Не умрёшь, — соглашается Гавриил. — Лишь частично.

Она не знает, что будет дальше, но выбора ей не оставляют — и она ступает в адское пламя.

Кармен никогда не слышала таких криков, как своих, будто со стороны; она и слышит их, и чувствует всем телом, горящим, как настоящим огнём, и дышать не может, и отдалённо понимает, что падает куда-то, пока не решается открыть глаза — она в своей квартире.

А вокруг неё с сотню собственных перьев.

Когда до Кармен доходит, что с ней произошло, её уже забирают в ад, подхватывают на руки и приносят в комнату, в которой единственный источник света — глаза демонессы напротив. Светятся слабо жёлтым цветом, пока та, придерживая Кармен за плечи, осматривает её.

— От света больно? — уточняет она, и уже не ангелица слабо кивает. — Двигаться? Спина горит? — снова кивает. — Побудь тут, пока не пройдёт. И да, добро пожаловать.

Кармен лежит в этой комнате богиня знает сколько времени, убеждает себя, что это всего лишь сон, и кричит снова — когда чувствует, как у неё из спины будто вырывают позвоночник.

Потом доходит, что это крылья.

Когда она смеет обернуться и провести ладонью по прохладному полу, крыльев уже нет; то ли рай забрал каким-то образом, то ли сами исчезли, не имея больше своей ангелицы, но новые (она уверена — угольно-чёрные) крылья отрастают почти так же мучительно.

Кармен выходит из комнаты, едва держась на ногах, и узнаёт у первого прошедшего мимо демона, что пробыла она здесь пару недель. Кто-то помогает ей найти дорогу, и она стоит уже в чьём-то кабинете, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд.

— Вельзевул. Принцесса ада. С этого момента — твоё непосредственное начальство. За что ты пала?

Кармен не верит своим глазам — на троне, скрестив руки на груди, сидит та самая демонесса, что довелось ей спасти недавно; ей сразу становится понятно, почему на неё так накинулись (убей принцессу врагов — и надейся, что они все сами друг друга перебьют; подло, низко, достойно рая), почему её изгнали за спасение одной-единственной демонессы.

— Поспорила с начальством, — врёт она. — Оскорбила их.

— И за такое могут, — хмыкает Вельзевул. — Добро пожаловать.

Кармен дышит тяжело.

Надо привыкать к аду.


	2. Привыкай

У Кармен уходит немало времени, чтобы отвыкнуть от старых въевшихся в память устоев: она переучивается говорить «о сатана» вместо «о богиня», потому что от второго почему-то её мутит теперь, старается не помогать людям (ей сначала все попытки прощают — новенькая, ещё не разобралась в аду) и долго всматривается в зеркало с лёгким прищуром, запоминая новую себя — с изменившими цвет глазами.

Крылья не слушаются, и она агрессивно машет ими в стороны, иногда поднимаясь в воздух на пару секунд и разбрасывая перья от слишком резких движений; Кармен думает, она безнадёжна, и оставляет идею научиться летать вот с этим. Как-нибудь потом. 

Все чудеса приходится переиначивать на демонический лад, вместо света творить тьму, вместо строгого костюма с бабочкой носить наполовину заправленную рубашку, висящий галстук и укороченные ярко-красные штаны; Кроули предлагает ей покрасить волосы, и Кармен кивает и откидывается на спинку кресла, пока демонесса сосредоточенно мажет её кистью сзади. Красные волосы сочетаются теперь с глазами и одеждой, и Кармен учится давать пять.

— Так ты реально нагрубила начальству? — уточняет Кроули, помогая подруге залезть на крышу королевского замка; немного демонического чуда — и охрана их не замечает, пока они проходят прямо у них на виду через огромные ворота, а потом лезут по стенам.

— Можно и так сказать.

— А ты уклоняешься от таких вопросов с тех самых пор, как впервые вышла к нам, — замечает та, протягивает Кармен тяжёлый стеклянный стакан, затем наливает туда яблочное вино. — Подозрительно, да?

— Нет, я серьёзно надерзила им и открыто выразила своё сомнение в их правомочиях, — вторую часть фразы она передразнивает, явно копируя чей-то официальный тон, и залпом выпивает половину стакана. — А ты что-то предполагаешь?

— А я что-то предполагаю, — усмехается Кроули, сама пьёт из горла. — За пару недель до твоего появления принцесса наша пропала. Вернулась слегка потрёпанная. Все думают, она сильно подралась с кем-то из райских и приводила себя в порядок потом.

Кармен молчит, забирает у подруги бутылку и сама доливает себе вина.

— Кто-то выдвинул теорию, что ты с этим связана, — продолжает демонесса, не замечая, как вздрагивает её собеседница, — что-то вроде… ну, например, вы подрались, но ты решила её пощадить, и за это тебя скинули с неба? Не особо верю в это.

— Правильно не веришь, — кивает она, — ничего такого не было. Можешь спросить у Вельзевул, мы не дрались. Она бы меня запомнила. А когда мы впервые встретились, она меня забы… ну, то есть. Не знала меня, значит, этого не было.

— Тебе, кажется, хватит, — хихикает Кроули, забирает вино и ставит рядом с собой; Кармен не возражает, позволяет ей списать свою неловкость на алкоголь. В конце концов, незачем тут кому-то знать, что она пала из-за той, кому теперь должна служить — это будет… неудобная ситуация. Вельзевул, конечно, демонесса, и совести у неё нет, и вины она не почувствует (она очень старается убедить себя в этом, потому что все в аду плохие и злые, кроме Кроули, ей так в раю говорили — ну, кроме части про Кроули), и вообще ей наверняка всё равно будет, но даже подруге она не решается сказать вот уже какое десятилетие.

В следующий раз Кроули предлагает ей очень рисковое занятие вместо их обычных попыток научить Кармен летать — потусоваться с «одной прекрасной ангелицей», и едва Кармен это слышит, тут же понимает, что речь про Азирафаэль, потому что она их видела как-то вместе, и других прекрасных ангелиц в жизни Кроули больше нет, она уверена.

— Необычно видеть тебя такой, Кармен, — улыбается Азирафаэль и протягивает ей руку, которую демонесса с готовностью жмёт. — Могу предположить, Кроули предложила этот цвет.

— Только краску. Цвет она сама выбрала, — вмешивается та, обнимает обеих за плечи и ведёт в их с «Зирой» (ангелица, кажется, слегка умирает внутри, когда слышит это прозвище от Кроули) любимую рощу; поваленного бревна хватает на троих, и они долго непринуждённо болтают, пока речь не заходит об Армагеддоне.

— Осталось всего около тысячи трёхсот с чем-то лет, — осторожно начинает Азирафаэль, — нам уже напоминают об этом. Гавриил говорил как-то, что будет отсеивать всех ненадёжных, и он намекнул на тебя, — обращается она к Кармен. — Странно даже, непохоже на него. Ты же в курсе, обычно об этом сразу все узнают, в тот же день, а ты… тебя я не видела с пятьсот восьмого, кажется, и услышала о падении только спустя пару десятков лет.

— Действительно странно, — щурится Кроули, — сильно же у вас грубостей в адрес начальства не любят.

— Грубостей? — переспрашивает ангелица и обводит обеих взглядом. — Ах, да. Грубостей. Не любят, конечно.

Зира смотрит на бывшую союзницу с грустным пониманием, и до Кармен доходит — она знает.


	3. Вельзевул

Её впервые зовут в кабинет принцессы в восьмом веке, и она честно собирается постучаться, но как только рука приближается к двери — та открывается перед ней сама. Вельзевул живо двигается вперёд на троне и сплетает руки в замок, слегка наклоняясь.

— В целом, просто интересно, почему тебя никто никогда не может найти.

Кармен подавляет вздох, игнорирует отсутствие банального «привет» или любого другого вступления. Вообще-то, это Кроули научила её избегать связи с начальством, когда нечего писать в служебках или когда просто хочется побыть наедине со своими мыслями, и с тех пор она этим злоупотребляет — вот как сейчас, добилась того, что её вызвали к лордессе ада отчитываться за полгода пропажи. 

— Я отдыхала, — пробует Кармен.

— От безделья?

Вельзевул, признаёт она, подмечает это весьма ловко — Кармен отлынивала и до этого, просто более открыто; это вылилось в игру с Кроули «кто из нас придумала это первая», и за чуму они боролись долго, пока не узнали, что это нынешняя всадница апокалипсиса; временная, но всадница, и себе такое достижение приписать точно не получится.

— Вроде того.

— Не буду спрашивать, кто тебя этому научила, — принцесса задерживает на ней пристальный взгляд, очевидно, зная ответ на свой незаданный вопрос, — и уж тем более мне неинтересно, какими методами ты пользуешься. Появляйся хотя бы раз в месяц.

— У нас же минимум раз в неделю?

— Если хочешь — пожалуйста, можно и раз в день.

Кармен поспешно отказывается, благодарит за послабление и закрывает за собой дверь так быстро, что аж волосы от лёгкого ветерка на лоб лезут; обычно Вельзевул не даёт поблажки, она знает. У неё ни одного пропущенного рапорта или распущенного суда, и уж тем более никто не мог уговорить её на свои условия — Кармен даже заикаться о них первой не пришлось, принцесса предложила их сама. Она не решается спрашивать подробнее, потому что не хочет, чтобы решение изменилось, но оставаясь наедине с собой, думает долго — всё же, почему?

Новой встречи с Вельзевул ей не приходится долго ждать, потому что всего несколько месяцев проходит, прежде чем они сталкиваются в коридоре; Кармен извиняется на ходу, прибавляет шаг — у неё встреча с Кроули и её любимой ангелицей — но резко останавливается, чувствуя что-то. Это не запах, не предчувствие — что-то между ними, новое ощущение, которое вызывает необъяснимую тревогу. Мимо демонессы быстро проходит кто-то, ей смутно знакомый, и она за следующие несколько секунд понимает две вещи. Во-первых, этот знакомый редко появляется на общих собраниях, составляет размытые служебки и оставляет о себе очень сомнительное впечатление. Во-вторых, у него в кружке на расстоянии вытянутой руки святая вода.

Кармен действует быстрее, чем думает, кидается вперёд, сбивает принцессу с ног и успевает оттолкнуть демона, уже подошедшего достаточно близко; тем не менее, кружку он не удерживает, и звон она совсем не слышит — смотрит с ужасом на лужу святой воды. Когда-то её бы это обрадовало. Она быстро отпихивает Вельзевул в сторону и собирается встать сама, но замирает на месте: галстук уже наполовину пропитался водой. Стоит ему хоть немного коснуться тонкой ткани рубашки и пройти к коже — и одна-единственная частица воды убьёт Кармен; любое неосторожное движение опасно. Демон рядом в страхе жмётся к стене — видимо, провала плана он не ожидал — а принцесса поднимается на ноги, отряхивается недовольно и подходит ближе к упавшей.

— Лежи смирно, — командует она, и Кармен ничего не остаётся, кроме как слушаться. Вельзевул очень осторожно становится рядом со святой водой, склоняется над демонессой и резко дёргает её галстук за узел; он рвётся с треском, и лордесса откидывает его подальше, помогает встать Кармен.

— Тебя пытаются убить уже давно, — сразу начинает она, едва отпрыгнув от лужи, — и тебе пора бы это заметить, это же идеальный с точки зрения рая план, это-

— Давно? — Вельзевул смотрит неотрывно на неё. — Об этом я тебя подробнее расспрошу. Потом. Сейчас — у нас будет суд, скажи всем.

— Меня пообещали вернуть на небеса, — оправдывается демон дрожащим голосом, — я не мог не…

— Кого волнует? — обрывает принцесса.

— Погоди, у меня вопрос. Ты разве не почувствовала святую воду? — Кармен, уже действительно направляясь оповещать остальных, разворачивается на полпути.

— Ты пала совсем недавно, ты её чувствуешь в десятки раз лучше меня.

— Два века — это недавно? — с иронией уточняет демонесса.

— По сравнению со мной — да. Скажи всем про суд, — настойчиво повторяет Вельзевул, и на этот раз Кармен действительно уходит, вытаскивая по дороге обрывки галстука из-под ворота рубашки. Она не признается, но сердце у неё колотится не совсем от страха за себя; глупо, очень глупо, она знакома с принцессой всего пару веков, и то виделись редко и по делу, но почему-то она кинулась на демона со святой водой в руках, лишь бы уберечь Вельзевул.

Кармен говорит себе: это всё от старых убеждений, она не привыкла ещё бояться святой воды (ложь — привыкла), и альтруизм такой чистый в ней остался (тоже ложь — ад меняет всех), и… И на этом аргументы кончаются, а сомнения остаются.

Вельзевул, слава сатане, молчит об этом во время суда, коротко поясняя — «планировал нападение со святой водой при свидетельнице», и Кармен говорит, что подтверждает, когда ей дают слово, и у неё в ушах долго стоят предсмертные крики утопающего в святой воде демона — ещё хуже ей становится, когда она думает, что это могла быть Вельзевул.


	4. Нарушения

— Добро пожаловать в клуб неправильных демонесс, — Кроули с одобрением хлопает её по плечу, вытягивая ноги вперёд на скамейке.

— Неправильных?

— Я бегаю на свиданки с ангелицей, ты спасаешь других демонесс, — та пожимает плечами, — честно говоря, не уверена, что из этого более неправильно. У нас не принято доверять, помогать и вообще… дружить. Мы же демонессы, чёрт возьми.

— И многие так нарушают?

— Вообще да, но тебя всё равно сначала осуждать будут, если узнают. Ты, конечно, не абы кого спасла, принцессе все мы обязаны служить, но вот такое спасение… Во-первых, она всё-таки тоже демонесса, во-вторых, ты сама могла умереть. Определённо осудят, — кивает Кроули, подтверждая свои же слова. — Ещё альтруисткой обзывать начнут, готовься.

— Никто не знает, — пытается возразить Кармен, — тот демон, ты видела, умер в святой воде, а принцесса не сказала никому.

— Зато ты сказала мне. Если кто-то подслушает, знать будет весь ад. Но ты не волнуйся так, про меня с Зирой ещё не узнали, и про тебя могут не узнать, — Кроули снова дотягивается до её плеча и задерживает там руку в знак поддержки.

Кармен запоминает этот разговор как нечто, тоже изменившее её; забавно вышло, что у рая и ада есть свои правила, и обе стороны их нарушают — в раю вопреки обязанностям нет никакой взаимовыручки, в аду — опять же вопреки — эта взаимовыручка есть, и даже дружба, если верить Кроули (а она ей верит). Она ещё ждёт какое-то время допроса от Вельзевул, и в целом это обещание «расспросить подробнее» её долго беспокоит, заставляя постоянно придумывать новые сценарии оправдывающего её разговора, но он не наступает через месяц, год, век — и она позволяет себе расслабиться.

— Что она о себе возомнила? — слышит Кармен среди толпы активно болтающих адских созданий, и она закатывает глаза, цедя сквозь зубы «зачем ты меня сюда притащила». В конце концов, не в её традициях тусоваться в аду, особенно когда здесь какие-то распри, но Кроули обещала ей чуть ли не революцию в этой тесной мрачной комнате, уверяла, что это стоит послушать, и, признаться честно, у Кармен совсем нет других дел, чтобы пропустить хоть что-то новое в рутине.

— «Доверяйте друг другу меньше обычного», — передразнивает тот же голос, — она сомневается в нашей сущности? Наша правительница открыто выражает сомнения в нас? О, или она ждёт заговор?

— Заговор против неё же, — вторит другой голос с явной насмешкой, — может, нам его и организовать, чтобы развлечь лордессу?

— Ага, а то зря хвост поджала после того покушения!

— Может, заткнётесь?

Кармен слышит свой голос будто со стороны, и подруга дёргает её за брюки снизу, пытаясь заставить слезть со стола, но демонесса нетерпеливо переступает с ноги на ногу и продолжает.

— Может, включите мозги и подумаете, что не просто так нам дают предостережения? Демон сказал, что его обещали вернуть на небеса, и это не просто бунт со стороны наших — это тихая война, которую затеяли там, — она кивает наверх. — Это может коснуться любого из нас, на каждого найдут своего наёмника, если понадобится. Думаете, принцесса так только себя защищает?

— Кто бы говорила, ты здесь сколько? — обладатель первого голоса показывается, и Кармен раздражённо коротко вздыхает. Ужасный тип, Грант. — Три-четыре века, и уже такая преданная?

— Я была способна на свою провинность с самого появления, — она сжимает кулаки неосознанно, — могла бы стать павшей гораздо раньше.

— Но не стала! Или ты хочешь сказать, мы должны довериться только ей? Нарушить эту традицию только ради неё? — язвит Грант, и Кармен вспоминает разговор о «правилах» демонов.

— Я бы нарушила, — она собирается сказать что-то ещё, но Кроули наконец удаётся стянуть её на пол, и она совершенно не замечает взгляда Вельзевул на себе; принцесса стоит ещё пару секунд у дверей и уходит незамеченной — видимо, не впервые она сталкивается с подобным бунтом;  
но с защитницей — точно впервые.


	5. Танец

Кармен впервые куда-то выбирается с кем-то, кроме Кроули и её бесценной ангелицы, очень нескоро — да и получается это случайно: она просто вдруг понимает, что к ней на скамейку подсела не кто-то случайная, а сама лордесса ада, и она даже моргает быстро-быстро несколько раз, чтобы убедиться, что это не галлюцинация. Действительно, не она — настоящая Вельзевул сидит рядом и поворачивается к ней, опирается на руку, поставленную на спинку скамейки.

— Опять потеряла, принцесса? — предполагает Кармен.

— Нет, почему, прошло всего восемнадцать дней с твоего последнего появления.

— Ты считаешь?

Вельзевул хмурится, но вопрос оставляет без ответа.

— Ты говорила, что меня давно пытаются убить. При тебе на меня покушались один раз. Жду объяснений.

— И ты спрашиваешь об этом спустя почти три века? — Кармен закатывает глаза, но принцесса и правда ждёт, и ей приходится продолжить. — Ну, для начала — очевидно, что та попытка облить тебя святой водой не первая, если рай действует уже через посредников.

— Допустим, с логикой у тебя неплохо. Откуда тогда тебе знать, что прошлое нападение не случилось, например, на днях?

— Когда я пала, мне рассказали, ты вернулась потрёпанная откуда-то, и тебя до этого не было какое-то время. Уже поняла, что ты не дерёшься, так что, ну, вывод… вывод, — Кармен тянет время, импровизирует, потому что все продуманные ей когда-то сценарии этого разговора вылетели из головы, а вывод ей сделать таки нужно. — Да. Точно. Делаю вывод, что тебя во что-то втянули, и ты этого не ожидала.

Вельзевул приподнимает бровь, и демонесса понимает — не верит. Наверное, нужно было наплести, что она до сих пор общается с кем-то из рая, и ей об этом рассказали, и ей бы это без наказания не оставили, но хоть поверили бы.

— Скоро уже тысяча лет с рождества христова. Будет праздник. Придёшь? — меняет тему Вельзевул.

— А ты?

— Приду.

— Жди, принцесса, — кивает Кармен.

Кроули шутит над ней и намекает, что к Вельзевул у неё что-то есть («демонессы не влюбляются», — отмахивается она), и Кармен совершенно спокойно воспринимает всё это — всё же она заслужила эти шутки, она ведь согласилась идти на праздник просто потому что лордесса будет там, а они видятся слишком редко, чтобы упустить такую возможность, да и идти туда только из-за Кроули нелогично, и… И она оправдывается сама перед собой, понимает Кармен. Ищет отмазки. Она просто хочет увидеть принцессу.

С этой мыслью она честно (неподобающе демонессе) приходит на праздник в честь тысячелетия нынешней эры, честно берёт себе что-то горькое и, к сожалению, безалкогольное и так же честно встаёт со стаканом у стены. На этом её способности к социальному поведению в толпе достигают верха, и Кармен готова подпирать собой эту стену все чёртовы сутки, но её отвлекает уже знакомый голос рядом.

— Ты пришла просто постоять? — подкалывает Вельзевул, скрещивая руки на груди. — Не танцуешь?

— Не танцую, — подтверждает та, — ангелицам не положено, а я не была на праздниках с самого падения. Не успела научиться.

— Исправим? Начнём с лёгкого, ты справишься.

Вельзевул протягивает ей руку, и Кармен позволяет себе довольно искренне улыбнуться.

— Приглашаешь, принцесса?

— Приглашаю.

Лордесса щёлкает пальцами, и музыка сменяется на что-то непривычно для ада спокойное и будто успокаивающее, и они берутся за руки — выходят в центр зала. Кармен совершенно не замечает, как перед ними молча расступается толпа, как все удивлённо, откровенно пялятся на них, — кажется, она больше вообще ничего не замечает, кроме глаз Вельзевул напротив и её неожиданно тёплых рук.

Наебала, думает Кармен. Обещала, что танец будет лёгкий, но что же тут лёгкого — надо следить за шагами и движениями в целом, пока всё мимо проплывает, как в замедленной съёмке, а сердце отчего-то стучит быстрее? Разве легко танцевать, когда твои ладони сжимают осторожно и улыбаются впервые на твоей памяти?

Совершенно не легко.

Но ей нравится, она запоминает этот танец и старается сохранить его в памяти, как что-то важное и ценное. Кармен сама себе это объяснить не может, но когда ей объясняют, что Вельзевул вообще-то не танцует с другими, ей становится чуть теплее.


	6. Кофе, принцесса и Сапфо

— Так ты зовёшь её «принцесса», — заключает Кроули, напряжённо перерывая полку в библиотеке.

— Она и есть принцесса.

— Оправдания! — фыркает демонесса. — Ты её зовёшь так, потому что тебе нравится. Раскрыла я тебя, а?

— Не тебе мне это говорить. «Ангелица», ха. Будто забыла все свои варианты нежных прозвищ от имени Азираф-

— Так, вот не меняй тему!

Кармен тихо смеётся.

— Полагаю, мы в одной лодке?

— Да, — Кроули закрывает книгу, содержание которой только что смотрела, и кидает её на пол — не то. — Вот только ты влюблена, а я нет.

— Наоборот. И вообще, демонессы не влюбляются.

— Ты всегда это говоришь, — она отвлекается наконец от поисков и садится на первый попавшийся стул спинкой вперёд. — Вот только сравни ад и рай, тебе же проще, ты там недавно была.

— Семьсот лет назад, — поправляет Кармен.

— Это недавно. «Когда-то» начинается от тысячи, «давно» — от трёх тысяч лет. Не переводи тему. Ты же помнишь их всех, да и я кого-то смутно, но припоминаю. Сандалфон, по-твоему, способен влюбиться? Нет? Я тоже так думаю. А Гавриил? Уриил? Кого ты ещё помнишь? Но ладно, они все могут стать исключениями, но подумай над системой. Рай, несколько миллионов вычурно-идеальных беспощадных воинов, и ад, несколько миллионов тех, кто отказались быть вычурно-идеальными беспощадными воинами. Кто из них способен влюбляться, как думаешь?

Кармен молчит, сосредоточенно читает названия книг на корешках, делая вид, что невероятно занята этим; по факту ей нечего ответить, во-первых, потому что Кроули очень тупит и не замечает своей влюблённости, во-вторых, потому что её собственные чувства определённо бессмысленны — Вельзевул принцесса, ей это всё не нужно.

— Ты ради неё начала в аду появляться чуть ли не каждый день, просто потому что она теперь выходит из кабинета чаще, чем пару раз в год, и вы всё время сталкиваетесь в коридорах и болтаете. Совпадение? — Кроули поднимает брови, и Кармен понимает, что проиграла.

— Ладно, сдаюсь. Ты права. Так ты нашла?

— Меняешь тему, — ухмыляется Кроули, но встаёт всё же со стула и возвращается к книжным полкам. — Пока нет, но если выяснится, что я тут с тобой перерываю всю библиотеку в поисках Сапфо, и это всё не для твоей принцессы — я даже не знаю, что сделаю с тобой.

Демонесса попадает в точку, и Кармен не возвращается к этому разговору, даже когда подруга тайком пихает ей томик работ той самой писательницы; Кроули говорит, что ради этого пришлось вовлечь её агентов и заставить их оформить всё найденное в книгу, потому что Сапфо ещё нигде, по её источникам, отдельно не издавали, и Кармен очень долго её благодарит. Книгу она хранит бережно на особый случай, прячет у себя в лондонской квартире и никого больше в комнату к себе не впускает; некоторые стихотворения она дописывает на пустые страницы, будто специально для этого оставленные, вручную. «Особый случай» выпадает на четырнадцатый век, который Кроули особенно ненавидит, когда Вельзевул впервые зовёт Кармен в кабинет не по делу.

— Привет, — она сама открывает дверь, и не чувствует на ней никакого защитного зачара от посторонних в этот раз (либо она больше не посторонняя). — Поболтать?

— Не только. Я нашла кофе.

— Но его ещё не делают повсеместно… В смысле, я даже не видела ни одного места, где его можно достать.

— Я постаралась, — Вельзевул приподнимает уголки губ. — Так ты будешь?

Та кивает, и принцесса берёт со столика чашку кофе; Кармен хватает свою и бесцеремонно усаживается на подлокотнике трона — впрочем, Вельзевул не возражает, и она наверняка думает, что они просто пьют вместе кофе, пока Кармен старательно подбирает слова, уговаривает себя начать. Вроде ничего такого — просто подарок — но ей волнительно, почти как во время их танца.

— Принцесса.

— Да?

— У меня кое-что есть для тебя.

Она заминается ненадолго, но щёлкает пальцами, и в свободной руке у неё оказывается книга; с обратной стороны обложки неровным почерков выведено «для принцессы», и первая буква второго слова выглядит так, будто изначально там должно быть слово на «м» (но не писать же, честное слово, «для моей принцессы», одёрнула она себя тогда). Вельзевул поворачивается к ней с интересом, и протянутую книгу принимает с готовностью. Чёрная обложка ни о чём ей не говорит, и она открывает, задерживается взглядом на подписи (напрасно верит, что не улыбается в этот момент) и пролистывает несколько страниц.

— Это Сапфо, — зачем-то констатирует она. — Но её ещё нигде не издавали отдельной книгой.

— Я тоже постаралась.

Вельзевул читает всего несколько строк, после чего откладывает книгу на столик и берёт Кармен за руку. Кофе они допивают молча, каждая по своей причине — принцесса впервые чувствует, как у неё сердце бьётся быстрее не из-за боя, и не может осознать тот факт, что ради неё что-то особенное сделали; Кармен едва не прокусывает чашку, когда чувствует прикосновение тёплой ладони, и отчаянно растягивает свой кофе, чтобы этот момент длился подольше.


	7. 1666

На праздник по поводу тысячелетия с Великого года (шестьсот шестьдесят шестой, знаменательное число) Кармен собирается идти даже без особого приглашения, и на этот раз Вельзевул первая уточняет, идёт ли она, и после этого тоже обещает появиться. Демонесса теперь выходит танцевать первая, таскает чьи-то напитки и оттягивает галстук всё время, пока не натыкается взглядом на Вельзевул — это мгновенно её отвлекает, и она подходит к ней с улыбкой.

— Танцуешь, принцесса?

— С тобой — да.

Кармен запоминает этот танец так же хорошо, как и первый, и уже не отрицает, что для неё есть в этом что-то особенное; если быть честной, для неё вся Вельзевул и есть «что-то особенное». Под конец праздника лордесса ведёт её за руку на поверхность, и пропасть перед ними простирается далеко к горизонту — только где-то там видно другой её конец.

— Я видела, как Кроули учит тебя летать. Абсолютно безвкусно.

Кармен хочет возразить чем-то, но все слова мгновенно исчезают из головы, едва принцесса раскрывает крылья; она видит их не впервые, но тогда Вельзевул ими закрывалась, близкая к смерти, сдавшаяся, пойманная в подлую ангельскую ловушку. Сейчас её вид впечатляет куда больше — широкие крылья, победная улыбка демонессы и руки, протянутые к ней. Разве можно этому сопротивляться — думает Кармен, расправляет собственные крылья и взмахивает ими слегка.

— Если ты видела, то наверняка знаешь, что я до сих пор не умею, — уточняет она на всякий случай — вдруг её собираются просто толкнуть в пропасть и напутственно прокричать «лети». — Они меня не слушаются.

— Так у всех. Надо просто начать. Кроули слишком долго задерживается на теории.

То есть её собираются толкнуть и крикнуть «лети», делает вывод Кармен.

— Я не полечу, если начну падать. Поверь, я пыталась.

Вельзевул усмехается и подходит к ней ближе, подхватывает под крылья одной рукой, второй берёт её ладонь и сжимает осторожно. Совсем на неё непохоже, и она сама это знает, только вот поделать с собой ничего не в силах.

— Ты полетишь, как только почувствуешь себя спокойно в воздухе.

— У вас всех так обучают? — интересуется Кармен и быстро, пока они ещё на земле, обнимает свободной рукой принцессу за плечи — так спокойнее.

— Нет, остальных мы кидаем в пропасть.

У Кармен не остаётся времени на размышления, она не успевает понять, шутит она или говорит всерьёз, потому что всего пара секунд — и она уже не чувствует земли под ногами, и ветер бьёт прямо в лицо, когда Вельзевул делает первый взмах и поднимает их в воздух всего на пару метров — на пару метров, но Кармен уже прижимается к ней с абсолютно круглыми глазами и старается не смотреть вниз, хотя они даже не сдвинулись ещё в сторону пропасти. Как же чертовски неловко, когда разучиваешься летать — а всё из-за новых крыльев.

— Пока не пробуй, ты должна расслабиться.

Расслабишься тут, мысленно язвит Кармен, когда ты летать разучилась, а вы в воздухе рядом с пропастью; тем не менее, слушается, кладёт голову принцессе на плечо и восстанавливает сбившееся дыхание. Получается не сразу — очень уж мешает такая близость с Вельзевул, от неё только сердце сильнее бьётся — но она справляется и кивает, давая понять, что в порядке.

— Ты мне веришь? — спрашивает лордесса и слегка отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза. Кармен кивает снова, и в эту же секунду чувствует, как они взлетают выше — настолько, что землю с такого расстояния можно спутать с пропастью, и теперь уже нет особой разницы, над чем именно они находятся: физическое тело пострадает в любом случае, если упасть. Но Вельзевул всё ещё держит её за руку и под крыльями, и она верит, что с ней не упадёт.

Кармен неожиданно понимает, что парит на высоте нескольких сотен метров, и она на удивление спокойна.

— Я начинаю, — предупреждает она и делает первый взмах; в этот момент принцесса вздрагивает и будто пытается отшатнуться в воздухе, и Кармен вцепляется в неё сильнее.

— Расслабься, всё под контролем. Избегай столкновений крыльями. Я машу вперёд, ты в это время назад, и наоборот.

Сначала это выглядит нереально сложным, и Кармен просто висит в воздухе, дёргая крыльями в разные стороны, но потом до неё доходит, и они делают взмахи почти идеально синхронно. В какой-то момент Вельзевул её отпускает, чтобы взять за руки, и они парят на ничтожно малом расстоянии, смотря подруга подруге в глаза.

— Ринься с высей горних — как прежде было, голос мой ты слышала издалече; я звала — ко мне ты сошла, покинув отчее небо, — неожиданно цитирует принцесса, и Кармен вздрагивает от этих строк. Она писала это вручную. Вельзевул даже не догадывается, насколько чертовски права в последних словах цитаты.

— О, явись опять — по молитве тайной вызволить из новой напасти сердце; стань, вооружась, в ратоборстве нежном мне на подмогу, — отвечает Кармен, улыбку свою скорее чувствует, чем действительно осознаёт, и когда они впервые по-настоящему обнимаются — наверное, не дышит.

Внизу — пропасть, наверху — чужие, а вокруг — весь воздух только им сейчас и принадлежит, и Кармен готова поклясться, что таких светлых чувств рай никогда не видал.


	8. Отсчёт

Кроули нервничает весь день, поэтому нет смысла пытаться разговорить её — Кармен даже демонстративно гладит домашние растения по листьям, и те непривычно тянутся к ней, но и это подруга игнорирует, наматывая круги по квартире; создаётся впечатление, что от монотонной быстрой ходьбы пол под её ногами скоро задымится. Кармен вздыхает, засовывает руки в карманы и решает оставить ту в покое до поры до времени, она здесь ничем не поможет, и в прямом смысле слова проваливается сквозь землю. Вельзевул научила.

В аду немногим спокойнее, чем в квартире Кроули, и на то есть причина: сегодня передали самого Антихриста. Он начал свою жизнь на Земле, открыл обратный отсчёт до последней войны, и кто-то ведёт дебаты, кто-то пьяно толкает речи о грядущем величии демонов, а кто-то всерьёз строит планы по свержению кого-то из вышестоящих. Докладывать об этом нет смысла, ад не ад без мелких заговорщиков, и Кармен протискивается через необычно плотные ряды собравшихся здесь к уже знакомому кабинету. Вельзевул даже не отвлекается от бумаг, привыкшая к своей гостье, и не поднимает взгляд ровно до того момента, когда Кармен залезает на подлокотник. 

— Там шумно, — вместо приветствия говорит она.

— Шумно, — кивает принцесса, — сегодня же... 

— Да, знаю, — нетерпеливо как-то продолжает Кармен, — Антихрист. Это значит, у нас осталось одиннадцать лет?

— Мы почти бессмертны, ад в любом случае выживет. Ты же не веришь, что мы проиграем? Или что не устроим революцию, если это всё-таки случится?

— Я не про ад. Я про нас.

Вельзевул медленно моргает и вовсе откладывает бумаги в сторону.

— У нас не будет времени так болтать, — Кармен продолжает, не давая собеседнице толком обдумать её слова, — как только война начнётся, с этого момента мы просто... военачальница и подчинённая. И всё.

— И всё, — глухо повторяет принцесса. — А сейчас мы, по-твоему, кто?

Это ставит Кармен в тупик. 

— Подруги? — несмело предполагает она, и ей кажется, что Вельзевул растеряна. Разумеется, ей кажется, главная в аду не может быть растерянной, но она же не воспринимает этот разговор как что-то неважное? Саму её как что-то неважное?

— В аду не дружат. Даже не доверяют, — сдержанно и осторожно отвечает Вельзевул, будто боится задеть её; демонесса убеждает себя, что ей просто кажется.

— В раю тоже. Только там это не принцип, а правило, и все его соблюдают, а здесь... — Кармен делает паузу, заканчивающую мысль за неё. — Мы можем нарушить это?

— Если никто не узнает, — неожиданно быстро соглашается Вельзевул, — кроме Кроули, которая, полагаю, знает уже примерно всё. Я вижу, что вы хорошо общаетесь.

Кармен определённо не должна делать ещё несколько вещей: сидеть на подлокотнике принцессы (провалено), говорить с ней напрямую об их дружбе (провалено), получать поблажки в виде пропуска в кабинет и разрешения в принципе вот так заваливаться, сидеть на троне и болтать о чём угодно (провалено) и уж тем более так широко улыбаться от одной только мысли, что принцесса признала её подругой (особенно провалено). Кроули была права, она безнадёжна.

— Тогда, — Кармен спрыгивает на пол и становится перед Вельзевул, слегка склоняется и протягивает ей руку, — позвольте пригласить вас на прогулку, принцесса? Будем тратить время продуктивнее!

— Позволяю, — та наконец улыбается и берёт демонессу за руку.

Сегодня они «официально» стали подругами, и у Кармен в голове отчётливо разносятся звуки часов, считающие время — до того, как ей предстоит потерять этот титул.

...Время течёт удивительно быстро (уж точно быстрее, чем всем хотелось бы), и Кармен совсем не замечает, как из скрытных мест для встреч они перебираются в городские парки, оживлённые улицы и даже кафе; у Азирафаэль свой книжный магазин, из которого дай сатана раз в десять лет кому-то что-то удастся унести, у Кроули большая квартира в Мейфэре, в которой всё обставлено так, что не живи — любуйся, и они выглядят совсем... человечными. Настолько, что уже почти без всяких тревог и сомнений суются даже на Трафальгарскую площадь, чуть ли не держась за руки (но Кармен готова поклясться, когда она не смотрит, они именно это и делают).

— Можете объяснить, почему Кроули, разбираясь в растениях, пошла работать няней, а ты, знающая кучу сказок наизусть, возишься в саду? — спрашивает Кармен в один день в кафе с лучшими молочными коктейлями, и она слышит почти что одновременно две разные версии.

— Это чудесная возможность обменяться опытом и научиться чему-то новому, пока мы выполняем важную работу, — ярко улыбается Азирафаэль, будто только этого вопроса и ждала. 

— Она сказала, что хочет солнце и цветочки, хотя она сама и солнце, и-

Кроули начинает эту фразу довольно цинично и вкладывает сарказм, но у концу она осознаёт, что сказала, давится коктейлем и смущённо отворачивается к окну; Азирафаэль выглядит так, будто ей только что подарили ещё один книжный.

Единственное, что портит сегодняшний день (как и любой другой) — неумолкающий отсчёт.


End file.
